The Abyss
by minichen
Summary: The Elgang has finished their adventure and have gone their separate ways, but has time really flown that fast? (Rated T because of possible future pairings, violence, etc.)
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Mini: So, I deleted my two other stories because I didn't really like them, especially the first one. I also derped and forgot to add the second one as a chapter to the first one soooo that's why this one is better XD**

**Elsword: Just in case you guys don't read some things in the story: MINI DOES NOT OWN ELSWORD OR-**

**Aisha: ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Elsword: HEY THAT WAS MY LINE!**

**Aisha: WHO CARES?!**

**Elsword+Aisha: *break out into a fight***

**Rena: e_o stop before I have to separate both of you.**

**Elsword+Aisha: *stop***

**Raven: *facepalm with human hand***

**Chung: *just stands there***

**Eve: …**

**Mini: Um… AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER**


	2. The Beginning

**Mini: New story! Hooray! Enjoy it. (I don't own Elsword or its characters so bear with me if I fail)  
**

**Elsword: In my opinion *reads a bit* it's to gloomy.**

**Aisha: My scene is... funny I guess?**

**Rena: And I-**

**Mini: Okay let's get on with this story!**

**Raven: BUT-**

**Mini: STORY CUE TIME!**

* * *

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

* * *

_**The Abyss**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Elsword**

I leaped over the training bot as it left a perfect opening, I shot at least three types of runes, fire, ice, and lightning and the bot was surrounded, its body jerked from one rune to the other, gaining the effects of each but then quickly transitioning to the next as it moved to another of the runes. I looked at the health gauge on its chest and quickly noticed it was red, my favorite color. I smirked and finished it off with a sword slash, letting the bot disappear behind me as I panted from the training session. I took a small break and refreshed myself with a soft fluffy towel; I looked at the towel closely and gave out a small smile as I then suddenly remembered the journey of six heroes, the Elgang. I quickly shook my head to forget about it, "I'm getting stronger and I need to forget about sappy things!" I mumbled to myself.

As soon as I tried to forget about it, it came back like it never even left. I felt tears starting to form around my eyes and quickly wiped them off. I rushed back into the training area and bashed my way through bots until I was worn out, I went to the bath house and quietly and sank into a nice hot tub to soothe my sore muscles, suddenly I began to cry. The tears could not stop.

**Aisha**

The road was bumpy, the way I didn't like it at all. Bumpy roads never seemed to be very helpful, especially during the adventure. Elsword would always be a total idiot and then when I started to argue with him, Rena would get all mad and then… yeah we would get silent. That was only the start of our journey though. We continued to venture on; getting the best gear we possibly could, beating up bosses, crafting things, repairing things, stuff like that. Then Raven came along to join us. I kind of think he was to serious sometimes and still to this day I have no idea why he's really quiet. I guess it's just because of his past. I let out a sigh and realized that my mind had wandered and I had almost gone in the wrong direction. I face palmed and steered the wagon to the right road. Suddenly, for some strange reason I began to laugh, was this because of what this just had reminded me of? Surely the bittersweet memories of the past weren't coming back like I promised myself I would contain? I realized I was completely wrong when I then began to sob.

**Rena**

I strolled into the forest, bow in hand. I was planning on doing some target practice, but when I went to aim at a tree, my aim went shaky and I was reminded of the bittersweet memories of the past, how we all started our adventure, how we got our class changes, when we got a home for all of us to live in, and finally when we separated. Everyone went their separate ways except for Chung and I, who had really nothing to do now that the adventure that seemed to last for so long come to an end. I slowly moved my bow to my side and felt my knees wobble as they sank and I fell to the ground, my vision went blurry and a small tear travelled down my cheek and hit the forest floor. The soil immediately drank it up as more tears began to flow, I covered my eyes trying to stop the tears of memories coming out but they would not stop. I sat on the ground, helpless and cried.

**Raven**

How long has it been, weeks, months, years? Since the journey to find the El began? I smiled at myself remembering the rough times that all of us had together and what came in our way. Elsword was such a bright but loud-mouthed kid when it came to a certain situation. Aisha would try and "calm him down" by adding to the fire and just yelling at him. Rena… I just don't think she would… I don't really know what to say about her. I slightly blushed realizing that I had just imagined something out of the ordinary. I muttered, "D-does she..?"

I shook my head, no! I can't think of these things! What if my arm works up again!? I continued to walk on and saw a setting sun. All of the memories of the adventure burst through my head, to when we all defeated our first boss, to when we had our class change, to when… I grunted as I held onto my Nasod arm, pain radiated as I clutched onto it. I silently screamed in pain and then realized it was beginning to die down. I sighed in relief but only wandered off to the memories of the adventure.

**Eve**

As I studied the object closely, I realized that I could make a replica of us from it. I quickly looked into my data base to see if the object could be made into anything, but found very little results. I scanned the object, revealing that it was actually a chip that could be modified into any way possible to make a robot seem human, but able to have the features that a robot has like power off and such. I quietly smiled to my success, feeling I guess what humans call… "Excitement?" or was it… I quickly shook my head at the thought, going back to the main experiment. I decided that I would try and build a replica of me, but in another form but containing a chip slot to insert the chip. As I began blueprints, I felt Oberon tap me on the shoulder. I pondered as to what to do and then said, "Can you help me with this?"

I instructed Oberon to gather certain supplies and he came back within at least two or three seconds. I finished the replica and called it, "Code Nemesis" the power within me that was truly released if I had chosen the path of Code Exotic. I looked at the replica and let out what should be called "a sad smile" I presume. I quickly looked through my database and saw the picture of us smiling just before the adventure had ended. I put the picture in its spot and felt "sadness".

**Chung**

I stayed in my room and polished my destroyer. I did every time I got bored and didn't have anything to do. Occasionally, I would go out on a dungeon or take some side quests, but most of the time I would wander back to the past and think about the good old times. Mixed emotions would come out and I couldn't even control them. I remembered the time the Elgang was first formed, when we all did our first dungeon and then boss together, when the great decision of the class change came upon us, when we finally seemed to arrive at our final destination, and finally when we all went our separate ways. Only Rena and I remained the house that seemed to be years old, only to be at least a few months because of the fact that everyone was too busy to even drop by. I would either stay in my room or take a walk; after all, I didn't have anything to do. I planted my hand on my face and pondered the facts, everyone had gone out, Rena and I had remained, and then… and then what? We all live happily ever after? No, that couldn't be right. I lie down on my bed, exhausted from only thinking about it, and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Mini: Hoped you liked it! Read and review so that I get tips on what to improve on so that I don't make any mistakes.**

**Raven: Do it or my arm will go berserk.**

**Mini: o .o okay then.**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Mini**: Yay! I'm back!

**Elgang**: Hurray~

**Mini**: Sorry that I haven't been updating, I just wanted to wait a bit for uploading my new story and I made it extra-long, just for you guys *^*

**Elgang**: Hurray~

**Mini**: Are you guys just going to say hurray? *sweat drop*

**Elgang**: No.

**Mini**: O-okay… let's get on with the show people! Chop chop!


	4. Bloodied SwordChapter 1

_**The Abyss**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Elsword's POV**_

I looked up at the sky and realized that it had turned into an orange-pink color. It's been that long? I grunted and took all of my things and headed to the hotel in the area. I went into my room, put all my gear down and leaped onto the bed, the mattress bouncing beneath me as a response. My head landed on the cushion-like pillow with a soft puff, and I felt myself wearing away. I snapped my eyes opened and realized that I should take a bath, not wanting to ruin the bed. Although I really didn't even care about that happening, I was reminded of Rena and how she said that the gang should grow good habits and keep things clean so that she didn't have to do so much housework. I snickered as I took a quick shower, put on some clothes that were comfortable, and hit the hay. I woke up, in the grass, in some field. I looked around and noticed that my gear was the ones I had from before I had any class advancements. I suddenly saw Eve, and everyone else making a face, as if someone just had- I internally laughed, as I realized that I had no control over what was happening. I realized that I was in the past, and Eve had just slapped me for waking her up from whatever she was doing. As the scene played on, the moment suddenly shifted. What the… I saw everyone in their second class change… all… d-dead? Realizing that I had control over my body again, I prayed that this was still a dream. I looked at what I was wearing and realized that it was the Infinity Sword outfit, and I was holding two blades that were covered in crimson liquid… my favorite color, red.

Everywhere I looked I saw red, red, red, red. I felt like I was going insane, no. I WAS going insane. I laughed uncontrollably at my dead friends, my allies, my companions. My insane body slashed, and slashed its swords until I didn't even recognize the corpse of the people I just killed for whatever reason. I panted and then walked away with blood covering my face, with a giant evil grin adding to the contrast.

I bolted awake, realizing that sweat was everywhere. I panted hard with sweat on my forehead and then realized what I had to do. I gathered my things from the hotel, checked out, and headed home, his actual home.

* * *

When I made it home, my real home, I looked up at the grand building that stood in front of me. I let out some air and then took deep breaths, prepared to go into the house. I opened the door and shouted, "I'M HOOOOME!"

"HOLY SHIT ELSWORD!"

I chuckled as I heard Rena cry from the kitchen. I could tell she was unaware of my visit.

"God, don't scare me like that, I thought there was some robber or something that was pretending to be Chung or whatever," Rena sighed

"Sorry, couldn't help it," I say, grinning widely and putting a hand on the back of my red hair. As soon as Rena and I began to chat about my training, I felt my internal happiness fade when I realized that I had to tell her the real reason I had come. I let Rena finish her sentence, another habit she made all of us practice, and then changed the subject.

"Hey, Rena?"

"Yeah Elsword?" she replied.

"I kind of have something to tell you, something that happened in my dream last night."

Rena suddenly stood still, her face serious like she had expected me to say that. Had she? I explained to her about my dream about when we met Eve for the first time, she giggled a bit but then I told her that I had more to say. Rena and I walked over to the couch and I carefully explained to her my dark dream, how the whole Elgang was dead on the floor, me being an Infinity Sword, the blood on my blade. Rena grew more solemn with each word I said. Then as soon as I thought that I was going to my room to wait for dinner, she whispered,

"I think I know what's wrong."

I quickly glanced back in surprise. How did she- no, HOW does she know?

"Your Infinity Sword class might try and corrupt you, make you an Infinity Sword, even though you are a Rune Slayer at heart."

I felt my heart pound faster and faster with each word Rena said. She looked down, a small tear dropping from her eyes,

"He will want to fuse powers, no matter what happens to you."

I staggered as the last words Rena said came out of her mouth, what should I do? Panic? Wait? Questions and questions rumbled in my mind, why is Infinity Sword like this? How is he, or it even alive? Rena stood up and then walked over to the kitchen, hands shaking, she tried to continue cooking, almost dropping something now and then. I wanted to help, but I couldn't open my mouth to ask. Instead, I went upstairs and unpacked, hearing screams of my friends in the back of my head. I felt like there was a shadow on the other half of my face that would soon consume my sanity.

* * *

When I finished dinner and ended my conversation with Chung, I took a quick shower and jumped into my bed, my real bed. I smelled the blankets and had lots of nostalgia just remembering them, how I first got this room, how I chose everything, and more. I lay there, almost at the sleeping mark and then felt something grab me. Or was it someone? My mouth was covered, and I all could let out was a muffled shout. I felt my vision begin to blur, how was it beginning to blur? Was it sleep medicine? Magic? I didn't bother thinking about it until my vision was consumed by black.

"Wakey wakey~" I heard someone say in a familiar voice.

When I looked up, I was tied to a pole with a strong rope, my gear was missing, and. i was basically harmless. When I looked up, my eyes slowly widened, there I saw...

Infinity Sword.

* * *

**Mini: DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**Elsword: Oh my god... that was an unexpected end**

**Aisha: ELBAKA, DINNER'S READY  
**

**Mini: Huh!?**

**Elsword: SHUT YOUR TRAP FLAT CHEST, I'M COMING**

**Mini: *confused with a sweat drop as Elsword runs off* Um... R & R okay? And if the title is off to one side for some reason, I can't fix it. So yeah. See you next time!  
**


End file.
